Nursing garments are old in the art, but none apparently has been totally commercially acceptable. This is believed to be primarily due to the fact that the prior art nursing garments for the most part were not sufficiently functional, in that they did not provide the wearer with the assurance that when nursing, her breasts would not inadvertently be exposed.
The nursing garment of the present invention is simple, and it is made so that the mother may nurse her baby in an unimpeded and unconstricted manner, and to observe the baby while it is being nursed, all without any possibility that her breasts may be inadvertently exposed. Also, the baby can see the mother through the opening defined by the rigid hoop. The garment also serves to avoid distractions so that the baby may concentrate on nursing.
The garment of the invention is also advantageous in that it provides a covering for the baby while nursing, obviating the need for blankets or other extraneous clothing, the baby being subjected to the mother's body heat and any exposure of the baby to cold external temperatures being avoided. Also, the garment has no tendency to be pulled off the mother, as is the case with blankets.